


The Turnaround

by tarrysmith



Series: Loki/Sif [1]
Category: Loki of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo, this is my very firstest fan fic!</p>
<p>It’s romantic, has a happy ending, and is a little smutty.</p>
<p>It takes place after Thor TDW and is not canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fic I ever finished, written because I couldn't find a Loki/Sif story that I really liked. Written as a very long one shot, because I didn't know any better, if I were writing it today, it would probably be a 5 or 6 chapter multi-fic.

The Turnaround

“Damn” Sif groaned, reaching over to turn off the alarm device. “I can think of a million things I’d rather do than spend four weeks babysitting Mischief Man!” But she had traded last time with Fandral, and that was to be her fate. The work was easy, but constant vigilance was called for, and the man was impossible at best. In the aftermath of the battle with Malekith and the Dark Elves, the body recovered on the Dark Planet had turned out not to be that of Loki, and Odin was discovered to be in an intense coma-like Odinsleep. Thor refused to take the throne, opting on assuming a kind of regency until the Allfather should recover. He had then insisted that Loki had died a hero, and had had his sentence waived and his traitor status revoked. 

About six months after that, Loki had been discovered unconscious in his old cell. The council refused to allow him to just walk around free, like Thor wanted, so this probation, or parole, or whatever you wanted to call it, was decided upon. Of course, Sif and The Warriors Three had volunteered to be the wardens – babysitters, Sif thought — rotating on a 2 weeks on, 1 week off basis. Hence, Sif’s next 4 weeks would be spent 24/7 with Loki. She would accompany him everywhere, and even sleep in the small servants’ room off his bedchamber.

The thought was making her really nervous. It had been about three weeks ago, when she looked up from her meal at a Sunday banquet, that her eyes had met Loki’s. The feeling had been electric, a little like being shocked by lightning. His gaze was compelling, almost magnetic, and she couldn’t look away for fully a minute. She had let out a small gasp, suddenly breathless. She didn’t know what it meant and wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She had put the incident from her mind, until now, when she would be forced to spend 4 whole weeks with him.

But enough. She was late. She shook off the ominous feeling, dressed in a loose tunic and trousers, grabbed the small bag containing her personal gear, and set off to report for duty.

Loki started awake, jerking up in bed from the uneasy sleep he’d managed to finally fall into. The dream again. For the past week, he had been unable to get any sleep without it haunting him. He was exhausted, but it was getting so he was afraid to close his eyes because he knew what would happen. Sif… Always Sif. Laughing, teasing, smiling. Kissing, and other things he didn’t want to think about. Over and over, the same images and sensations. After he had slipped back into Asgard, disguised by his magic, and discovered Odin in his coma, he’d thought he finally might be able to assume the throne. But the magic required to maintain the illusion was exhausting, and when Thor had declared him a hero and reversed his sentence, he decided to “give himself up” and see what would happen. It had felt rewarding to be on the “good” side for once, so he’d snuck back into his old cell, where he pretended to be unconscious. He claimed to have no memory of how he got there, and it seemed as if everyone believed him. He felt that eventually he might actually redeem himself, and the probation hadn’t been too bad. Until that night 3 weeks ago, when he’d looked up from his dinner and his eyes had met Sif’s. He’d been riveted, unable to look away, his entire body shivering with reaction. Now he was having trouble eating or sleeping. And she was to be his keeper for the next 4 weeks. He wasn’t sure he would be able to survive it.

There was a knock at the door, and Volstagg, his current Warden, stuck his head in. They had actually grown close over the last 2 weeks, much to Loki’s surprise, staying up talking and playing cribbage, of all things! “Loki, are you all right? You look awful!”

“Well, gee thanks! I haven’t been sleeping well, but I’m OK. Thanks for asking, I appreciate it.”

”Of course, friend,” Volstagg replied. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be OK.”

“Well, if something is bothering you, and you ever want to talk about it, l would be more than happy to listen!”

“Thanks, Volstagg. You’ve been a good friend these last few weeks.”

“I need to go hand off to Sif. You remember what I’ve said, now.”

“I will, Volstagg. Thanks again.”

“No problem.” The big man withdrew.

“I wish I felt comfortable talking about this with him.” Loki thought. ”It might help.”

Loki wondered how he would get through the next 4 weeks. Lots of ale, he suspected.

Sif finished unpacking her few items. Each of the Wardens had a locker there, so she didn’t need to transfer much back and forth. She turned to Volstagg. “Reporting for duty. I relieve you,” she said saucily, saluting him.

He frowned. “Keep an eye on him. I don’t think he’s well.”

“Is he up to something?” she asked suspiciously.

“No, nothing like that,” he replied. “I’m not sure what it is. He’s not sleeping, and I don’t think he eats enough, either. I’ve come to actually like the guy, so just - I dunno”, he finished, rubbing his hand over his beard. “Never thought I’d say that,“ he said, so low she almost didn’t hear. He turned to go, glancing back. “Good luck,” he said, and walked away down the hall. “Great,“ She muttered to herself, settling into a chair to wait.

She waited. And waited. After about an hour and a half she tapped on the inner door. “Loki, are you ever coming out of there? I’m bored out of my head!”

“I’m reading. I don’t wish to be disturbed,” was the response.

“Gah!!” she muttered. It was another hour and a half, and she had begun playing a game with a deck of playing cards, trying to chuck them into a dish from across the room, when the inner door opened and Loki stepped out. Her breath caught at the sight of him. She hoped he didn’t notice. Volstagg was right, he looked awful, with big dark circles under his eyes. But at the same time he looked wonderful, tall, lean, and lithe, with beautiful cheekbones and amazing eyes, dressed in a green tunic (of course) and soft skin trousers. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his black hair. “Did I just think that?” she marveled. “What is wrong with me?”

“I’m out of reading material,” he muttered, not meeting her eyes. “I’m going to the library.”

“Great!” She said, relieved to be moving. Loki was already striding down the hall, his long legs leaving her behind. She ran a little to catch up.

“What sort of things do you read, Loki?” she asked curiously.

“Thor’s been bringing me books from Midgard. They’re quite refreshing, actually,” he replied, glancing down at her. He jerked his eyes away quickly, as if she burned him.

They arrived and entered the empty library, and Loki went over to a table in the corner. “Thor leaves the books over here for me,” he told her. He picked 3 or 4 at random, barely glancing at the covers, leafing through the pages. ”These will do,” he tucked them under his arm and turned to go.

“What did you pick?” she asked.

“I really want to start with this one,” he said, holding up a thick volume. “The Sonnets of William Shakespeare,” she read out loud. “Poetry, Loki?”

“Yes, “he replied. “Are you surprised?”

“I guess I am, a little. Would you read to me? We could go sit in the garden. If I have to go back to that closet outside your bed chamber, I’m going to scream!”

His face softened. “I guess I’ve been pretty boring for you today. I’m sorry. Let’s go to the garden. Lead the way.”

Sif sat on a bench, tucking her feet up under her. Loki dropped down to the ground, bracing his back against a tree. He opened the book and began to read. The poems were beautiful, about fields and mountains, and streams, and Loki’s voice was mesmerizing, low and sensual. Sif felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She looked around. “Anywhere but at him,” she thought.

Loki turned another page and began to read. He was enjoying this very much. The poetry was amazing, and Sif was a surprisingly good listener. But his mind was wandering.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken—“

He broke off. “It’s a love poem,” he gulped, closing the book with a snap. He stood abruptly. “Let’s go to supper,” said.

Supper was tense. Loki ordered ale, and told the server to keep it coming. Sif lost track of how many tankards he drank. When they were finished eating, Loki stood, stumbling a little. ”Are you ready to retire?” he asked, his voice slurring, holding out his hand. Sif just looked at it, and as he realized what he was doing, he jerked it back, clasping his hands behind him. He staggered in the direction of his room. Sif followed, able to keep up with him in his impaired state. When they arrived, he entered straight into his bed chamber, slamming the door behind him. “Goodnight to you, too!” Sif snapped, retiring to her own small room.

***

Sif was in bed with him, her naked body warm and soft against him. She was stroking and kissing him everywhere, and he was so aroused he felt as if he might explode. He wrapped her silky hair around his fingers, pulling her face up to kiss her deeply. He felt her fingers stroking his arousal, threatening to make him come unglued. He grasped her hands, flipping her over and beginning to take his turn making her feel the exquisite pleasure. He was just about to begin licking her moist folds when…

He sat bolt upright in bed. The dream. So vivid, so real. He was so hard, and throbbing, and he knew he would need to take care of himself if he was to have any hope of sleep this night. He took himself in his hand, beginning to stroke himself, faster and harder until he obtained release, smothering his moans with the fist of his other hand.

For her part, Sif was having her own problems. Loki was reading the love poems, seducing her with his voice. He broke off and began sucking on her nipples, driving her wild with longing. He stroked her folds, and she was soooo wet. He had just pushed her legs apart and was about to begin licking her, making soft moaning noises, when she realized she was alone and dreaming. ”I’m awake now,” she thought. But she was still so aroused and wet, she gave up pretending, stroking her center gently, then faster and faster, until she gasped at her release. Hopefully, Loki heard nothing.

***

The next few days, they settled into a pleasant routine, reading, walking through the gardens, even practice sparring in the exercise room. Sif tried to teach him sword moves, and he showed her some knife techniques. He even taught her cribbage, and then she proceed to trounce him thoroughly. But every night, he would drink as if he wished oblivion, and afterwards stagger back to his rooms, going straight to his bed chamber and slamming the door.

One morning during the second week, a messenger knocked at the outer door. “Thor requests your presence in the Council Room,” he said. “You are to wear battledress, but bring no weapons.”

“Lady Sif as well?” Loki inquired.

“Yes,” the messenger confirmed, nodding.

When Loki emerged from his dressing room in his gold and leather battledress, trimmed in green, he looked so handsome that Sif swore her heart skipped a beat. 

“Shield, or no shield?” she asked, holding it up. “They said no weapons,”

Loki cocked his head, looking at her with narrowed eyes. ”Shield,” he said. “Technically, it’s not a weapon, and you just don’t look – complete — without it.”

“Thank you. That’s what I thought, too, but I’m glad to have it confirmed.”

As they headed for the Council Room, Loki was very quiet. “What do you suppose this is about?” Sif asked him.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” was his response.

“Well, they can’t think you’ve been plotting something. You pretty much haven’t been out of my sight,” she said, almost as if she were talking to herself.

“Yes,” he murmured. She was looking straight ahead and didn’t notice the look of pain that showed briefly in his eyes.

“Loki, do you mind if I ask you something?” she asked hesitantly.

“I guess that depends on what you want to ask,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She was still hesitant. “You seem — different – somehow. Have you finally, I don’t know, come to terms with your family, with Odin? With Thor?”

He didn’t answer right away, and she worried that she had gone too far. Finally, be spoke.

“Yes,“ he said. “I have. I know that Frigga loved me. I know that she couldn’t have been a better mother had she actually physically bore me, and I love her still. I remember good times with Odin. Though I’m still angry about what he did and why he did it, I know he gave me what he could. I forgive him.” He paused, and she could see that he was rehearsing what he wanted to say next. There was a tender, loving tone in his voice as he said, ”Thor. He IS my brother, and I love him the way my right hand loves my left. He is a part of me. I know he was totally unaware of what Odin had done. None of this was ever his fault, and if everything l did in my grief and rage was wrong, the single thing that is the most unforgivable was my blaming Thor for any of it.”

She reached out a hand and placed it on his arm, stopping him. She moved so that she was standing in front of him, looking up into his face. “I’m glad,“ she said softly. “He loves you so much, and it tore him apart, losing you that way. You have no idea how glad he is to have you back, here, where you belong. Thank you. For giving me my friend back, l am grateful.”

He met her eyes for a minute. She couldn’t decipher what she saw flickering there. “Let’s go find out what this is all about,” he said. And he took off once again down the hall.

When they arrived at the Council Room, the guards near the door didn’t say anything, they just opened the doors, gesturing that Loki and Sif should enter. Sif took up a position against the wall near the door, standing at attention.

Thor was at the Council table with a group of strangers, who weren’t really strangers. Loki recognized them from his time on Midgard: the Avengers.

“Brother!” Thor called jovially, come and meet my friends from Midgard!”

Loki approached warily. “We’ve met,” he said. “I would like to forget. I’m truly sorry for the evil I’ve wreaked on your world.” He hung his head, not meeting their eyes.

“Loki,” Thor said, “this is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. My brother Loki.”

Tony stepped forward and stuck out his hand. ”I’m Tony, you’re Loki. You didn’t conquer our world, but it was a valiant attempt.”

Loki approached and took his hand. “I appreciate your graciousness. It’s more than I deserve. My only excuse is l was overcome with grief and rage. Thank you.”

“Well, that’s all behind us now. We’re hoping we can recruit you. We could use someone with your skill set on our team. Nick Fury wasn’t sure, but the rest of us took a vote, and it was unanimous; you’re in. Thor assures us you’ve changed, and we’ve all heard what you did for us, well, sort of for us, on the Dark World.”

“Anything. I owe you all,” was Loki’s reply. “I can’t believe you would be willing to give me this chance to make amends.”

“Yes, well, you’ve earned the right,” Natasha said. She sauntered forward, walking all around Loki, looking him up and down. He could feel the power in her gaze, could see how it might affect most men, but he himself felt totally immune. Sif, still standing attention against the wall by the door, stiffened, bristling. If she hadn’t been on duty, she would have challenged this Midgardian for looking at Loki like that. But she was a well-trained soldier, and held her tongue, and her place.

“Right, “said Tony. “Well, we’ll be in touch to set something up. Good to finally meet Thor’s brother.”

“Thank you.” Loki gave a slight bow, then turned to go.

“Thanks, brother,“ Thor said, coming forward to embrace him. “Thank you, Thor,“ Loki said quietly, so that only Thor could hear. “Of course, brother!” Thor beamed.

Loki nodded to Sif, and she left the wall to fall in behind him. Once they were out in the hall with the Council Room doors closed behind them, Sif gave out a little whoop.

“Loki, this is wonderful! This is surely a huge step towards totally reinstating you.” She felt like she would like to embrace him, but didn’t know how. “We should celebrate!”

“Let’s pack a picnic and go ——- fishing!” said Loki, with a twinkle in his eye.

“Fishing?!! I didn’t know you liked fishing!”

“I don’t “like” fishing!” Loki said indignantly. “Fishing is a way of life! Fishing is art, it’s like breathing! It’s, it’s… I’m just at a loss for words!”

Sif laughed. “Oh, I see. Well, I will see to the lunch, if you will see to the fishing gear!”

“That’s a deal!” Loki chuckled.

They returned to Loki’s rooms, changing back into comfortable clothing. Loki took a large knapsack and a couple of fishing rods and headed for the kitchen to meet Sif. She was ready with a large picnic basket.

“Let’s ride,” Loki suggested, and they made for the stables. After saddling a couple of horses, they followed the path to the river.

Once there, Loki unpacked his gear. He showed Sif several trays of fishing flies.

“Oh Loki, they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“They work, too!” he said proudly.

“I’ve never seen anything like these? Where did you get them?”

“I learned how to do this when I was on Midgard…” he trailed off.

“You MADE these? Oh wow!”

He chose a green and gold one, tying it to the end of his line. “This one is my favorite,” he said with a smirk. “Watch!”

He stood on the river bank and cast, making the fly dance across the surface of the water. In no time, he had a fish on the line. He gave a little jerk to set the hook, then began reeling in. The fish was easily 18 inches long. “What did you bring in that picnic basket?” he asked with a grin.

“Chicken,” she replied.

“We’re not gonna need it” he said, chuckling.

“I don’t know,” she said skeptically. “I’m pretty hungry…”

“Well, then, come here, and I’ll help you catch another one.”

She approached, looking uncertain.

“Don’t worry,” he said mischievously. “I won’t push you in. This time…”

They stood side by side, and he tried to show her how it was done, but she was just having so much trouble she was getting frustrated.

“I’m just not getting this!” she cried. “Can’t you guide my hands or something?”

Loki just looked at her. Wordlessly he moved behind her, putting his arms around her and taking her hands in his own, guiding them in the motions. Of all the things he liked to do, he’d thought fishing was the least romantic, the least likely to be a turn-on for him. But as he stood there with Sif in his arms, the smell of her hair filling his nostrils, her back pressed up against him, he felt himself begin to grow hard. ”We’re FISHING!” he told himself, willing his body to calm down. 

With Loki’s hands guiding her, she finally got the idea. She was so distracted by the feel of Loki’s hands on hers, and his strong body behind her, though, that she almost missed it when she finally did get a bite. Loki realized it, though, and showed her how to jerk the line to set the hook, then reel in slowly, fighting so the fish would tire. It was a beauty, and when they finally managed to land it, Sif acknowledged that it was probably enough fish for lunch.

“If you build a fire, I’ll spread the picnic” Loki said.

“Ok,“ Sif agreed, “But I want you to show me how to clean and cook the fish.” “Yes, of course,“ Loki murmured smiling little at her enthusiasm.

“That was a great lunch,” Sif said, but l suppose we should be heading back. Maybe we could read some in the garden before supper.”

“Perhaps, if you’d really like,” Loki said, not meeting her eyes.

“Loki, have I done something wrong? You’re so quiet, and you never look at me.”

He lifted his head and forced himself to look at her. It was painful. But, “No,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just tired. Let’s go home and read some more out of Henry IV part 2.”

“Oh good!” She chuckled. “I think I’m falling for Prince Hal!” 

The Midsummer Banquet was fast approaching, and Sif wasn’t sure what she thought about it. Of course, it was custom for married couples to attend together, but singles were encouraged, and some of the older generation even expected them, to come with a date. As Loki’s Warden, she would not be allowed to have a date, and she had mixed feelings about that. While she would have liked to dine and dance with a handsome young man who had eyes for only her, she really couldn’t think of anyone she wanted to spend any time with except for… she made herself acknowledge it. She wanted to be with——Loki. There, she had finally admitted it to herself. Somehow, she wasn’t sure how, but somehow, she had fallen for Mr. Mischief. By Valhalla, what was she supposed to do now? He had given no indication whatsoever that he had feelings for her. On the contrary, sometimes he seemed to actually dislike her. Her heart sank. What about if he brought a date? She didn’t think she could handle watching him with another girl. It would destroy her. But you know what, that was just too bad. She was a warrior, and she would do her duty.

Well, Loki had no desire whatsoever to take a date to the Midsummer Banquet. That would be all he needed—to entertain some empty-headed little girl while all the time fighting to suppress his feelings for Sif, sitting right next to her under her watchful eye, as she would be required to remain with him, as his warden on duty. He wondered what she would wear. Would she dress as a soldier, or as a woman? Would she dance with him if he asked her? After what he had done, was there any way she could ever care for him? He doubted it. It was going to be a very long night.

Loki put the finishing touches to his costume. He’d chosen green and gold, of course, ceremonial uniform type stuff. He could hear Sif in her room outside, and wondered again what she would wear. That afternoon, as they had been reading in the gardens, she had worked up the courage to ask him if he was taking a date.

“No,” he’d responded quietly. Her heart sang. “Why not?” she’d asked.

“What would be the point? Are you sorry you can’t have a date?” he asked her, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

“Not at all,“ she said fliply.

“There we are then. We shall go together,” he said. “Duh,” had been her response.

He moved to the sitting room and stood waiting for her. When the door to her small room opened, he froze, barely daring to breathe. When she entered the room, his heart stopped, and he suppressed a gasp. She was breathtaking. She’d chosen a long green diaphanous gown, chiffon over satin, with gold trim. Empire waisted with princess seams, long sheer sleeves. She wore her hair down, with a green and gold ribbon woven through the tresses. Gold dancing slippers. He raised a hand, pointing his finger and twirling it. She got the idea, and spun for him, her skirt swirling around her.

“Absolutely beautiful,” he said softy, giving a little sigh. “I appreciate your color choices.” Her face turned pink and she gave a little curtsey. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said cheekily.

“Shall we go?” he asked, offering her his arm. “Yes, let’s,” she said, taking it.

Thor had brought Jane to Asgard for the occasion, and there was a very festive feeling in the air. Loki had heard that Midgardian spirits were to be served, and he was determined to get quietly plastered. He was pretty sure it was the only way he would survive the evening. By all accounts, the Midgardian spirits might have an interesting effect… As long as he could endure being next to Sif without throwing himself at her feet and begging her to put him out of his misery.

As soon as they were seated, Loki beckoned a server over and ordered “Midgardian spirits! And keep them coming all night!”

Sif sighed. She had hoped he’d stay sober tonight, but she should have known better. He was never sober at night.

The meal was delicious, and Loki seemed to be enjoying his Midgardian drink. It seemed to be breaking down his walls and decreasing his inhibitions. He was joking and laughing with the girl sitting on the other side of him, and it was all Sif could do to not go over to her and pull her hair out, or slap her, or something - silly little simpering twit, laughing and batting her eyes at Loki. HER Loki! She gritted her teeth, faking a smile.

When the musicians began playing a slow, romantic song, Loki stood so abruptly, his chair fell over backwards. A server rushed to pick it up, but Loki didn’t even notice. He had had enough. It was time he held his Sif in his arms, and a dance was just the excuse he needed. He held out his hand to her, for once meeting her eyes. His were glittering. “The drink,” she thought, but her heart sped up as she took his hand and followed him out onto the dance floor.

He took both her hands and pulled them up around his neck, then wrapped his around her waist and pulled her against him. Even with as much as he had had to drink, he was still fairly steady on his feet, and such a graceful dancer, that she would have felt instantly at ease, if she hadn’t been so aroused by being held this close to him. She was tired of fighting her feelings, and decided that for the rest of the night she would just give in and go with whatever came. She cuddled her cheek against his chest, and pressed herself against him, sighing like she had come home.

Loki held his Lady Sif in his arms, tight against him. “I just don’t ever want to let go,” he thought, sighing. He pressed little kisses to her brow and cheek, murmuring nonsense words in her ear. But holding her close like this was having an effect on his body, and he felt himself hardening against her. He was powerless to do anything about it, and he knew that she wouldn’t be able to NOT notice, but with the drinks he’d had, for once he didn’t care. He deliberately pressed his arousal against her, letting out a little moan.

Loki shifted his grip on her, and she became aware of the knife he had tucked into his belt, because it was pressing into her stomach. Funny, she hadn’t noticed it earlier. He gave out a little moan and rubbed it against her, and she suddenly realized that it wasn’t a knife! She gasped and pulled a little away from him, looking up into his face. His eyes glittered down at her, his face so full of desire that she was instantly wet. She went up on tiptoes, pressing her open lips to his, and he gripped her tighter, moaning into her mouth. “Let’s get out of here!” she whispered.

They practically ran from the room. All the way to Loki’s chambers, they kept stopping to kiss, long, opened-mouth kisses with frantic tongues. Sif spent a few seconds trying to convince herself that Loki was too drunk to do this, but she was so turned on and overwhelmed by her feelings for him that she soon gave that up. When they got to his rooms, Sif frantically ripped at his clothes. “I need you naked!” she cried.

Her dress was harder, but they managed it. When they were both naked, they dove into each other’s arms, rubbing up against each other, kissing, licking, and nuzzling. Loki took her breasts in his hands, taking turns sucking on each nipple. She took his hand, putting it between her legs while she wrapped her other hand around his hardness. ”Touch me,” she moaned, rubbing her wet folds against him. “I need you, Loki!”

“I want you in my bed. Come to me, Sif,” he begged.

But she took no convincing. They burst into his room and fell on the bed, still frantically stroking and kissing. Sif knew her climax was near. ”Are you nearly there, Loki? Because I’m going to come!”

“So am I!” he gave a final thrust into her hand, and then she felt his hot juices spurt against her belly. It was so arousing that it tipped her over the edge, and she came against his hand, gasping his name.

“I’m not done,” he warned. ”I need to taste you.” Arousing words. She was instantly wet again, realizing that he was also becoming hard again. “That sounds good,” she said, moving her body so that she was straddling him, with her head facing his feet. She maneuvered herself so that they lined up, and took him in her mouth, and he moaned and began to lick and suck her wetness. He was so big and so hard, and she was loving this. She teased him with her tongue, swishing it around his sensitive head, and he moaned, thrashing a little. But he was also still in tune with her, and he sucked her clit into his mouth, gently putting two fingers into her moist opening and stroking her walls. It was her turn to moan!

“Darling, I’m going to come again,” he warned. “Do you want …?”

“I want you to come in my mouth,” she gasped around his length. “Come for me now!”

“Oh Sif!” he cried, and began to come, and she sucked and swallowed and licked him clean, and then, gritting her teeth, said, “Fuck me with your mouth!”

He complied, stroking his tongue in as far as it would go, swirling it around her clit, and she cried out as she came hard.

“And you’re hard again!” she marveled.

“Yes, so now I’m going to fuck you,” he said, flipping her over onto her back and moving between her legs.

“Please, oh please, please, PLEASE fuck me!“ she cried.

He plunged into her and began moving slowly, but neither of them could stand that. Sif thrashed beneath him, whimpering, and he reached his hand between them and rubbed his thumb against her clit. He began thrusting faster and faster, and she lifted her hips to meet him.

“Are you ready?” he asked. “Yes!” She gasped out. “Very well,” he said, and with one final thrust and grind they came together, he spilling into her, and her walls squeezing his shaft.

As they gradually caught their breath, Loki rolled over onto his back, pulling her against his side and cradling her head against his chest. He brushed the hair back from her face. She pressed a kiss to his chest. “I love you, Loki,” she said.

***

Sif became aware that she felt wonderful, sated and cherished. She didn’t want to move.

And then she remembered where she was and what she had done. She had seduced a drunken Loki! He had been totally out of it, and she had allowed her feelings for him to give herself permission to take advantage of him! Her only consolation was that he had been so drunk, he probably wouldn’t even remember. But she would. She was sure she would never forget this night of bliss, although she would remember what she had done with shame. By Valhalla, she had even told him that she loved him! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She froze as he murmured in his sleep, turning over and releasing her, although he reached again for her right away. She held the pillow out, and he pulled it to him and cuddled it in his arms. Oh, how she envied that pillow!

She slipped from the bed, grateful that they had shed their clothing in the sitting room. She turned to look at him one last time. “I love you, Loki,” she whispered, and then she gently closed the door.

She had gathered up all her clothing, went into her own room, and had clad herself in ceremonial battledress. She gripped her shield for courage, and stepped into the hall. She summoned a guard. “I need to see Thor. Stay with him. He probably will not awake.”

“Very well, my Lady Sif,” he said, saluting.

”Thank you,” she said, and set off for the Council Room.

“I need to see Thor,” she told the guards at the door.

“Very well, my lady, I will announce you.” The guard to the left entered and Sif heard him announce her. “The Lady Sif, Sire.”

“Let her in!” Thor’s voice boomed.

The two guards opened wide the doors, and Sif strode through and advanced to the center of the Council Room. “I would speak with you privately, Sire,” she said boldly.

Thor waved away his councilors and gestured her forward. As the others left the room, she moved closer but remained firmly at attention.

“What is it, then, Sif? Is something wrong? “He frowned. “Is Loki up to no good again?”

“NO, nothing like that.“ She forced herself to meet his eyes. “But Thor, I need to resign my post. I can no longer fulfill my duties as one of Loki’s guards. I am – unfit - for the position.” She hung her head, her shoulders sagging.

“I will need an explanation,” he said. “You can’t just quit. And don’t you have another week in your shift?” he looked at her with raised brows.

“Yes, but I am unable to continue. I have - disgraced myself,” she finished in a whisper.

“By Valhalla, Sif, what did you do?”

“I - I can’t tell you,” she stuttered.

“Sif, I think have to insist!”

She scowled up at him. “Oh all right, if you must witness my humiliation. But you can’t say a word, and you have to promise NOT to laugh!”

He began chuckling. “Thor, I mean it! If you laugh, I shall come over there and smack you!”

Thor forced his face into a serious expression. “Alright, l promise, then. Sif, what is it?”

Her face crumpled and she began pacing. Finally, she threw up her hands, looked desperately at Thor, and said,” Oh Thor, I’ve gone and fallen in love!”

“Sif, what’s wrong with that?” Thor was genuinely puzzled. ”Who’s the lucky fellow’?”

“Oh, you mean it isn’t obvious?” She began pacing again, talking to herself. “Maybe if I get out now, I can still save this…”

“SlF!” Thor wasn’t the god of Thunder for nothing! “Who are you talking about?!!”

“Loki, all right? I’m in love with Loki!” she shouted. Then, barely audible: “I’m in love with Loki…”

Thor snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Sif glared at him. “You promised,” she whispered. He stopped when be noticed that tears were running down her cheeks.

“Oh Sif, come here,” he said, wrapping her in his arms. “It’s not as bad as all that.”

“You don’t even know,“ she hiccupped. “He doesn’t return my feelings. I’m on duty. And last night—” she paused, gathering her composure. “Last night, he was drunk, and I — l – l took advantage of him, had my way with him…” She sobbed. “And Thor, l just can’t do it anymore. I feel such shame.”

Thor awkwardly tried to comfort her, rubbing her back. He pulled her away, holding her by her shoulders and looking into her face. “OK, I accept your resignation. But Sif,” he looked at her apologetically, “you’re going to need to finish out this shift. There’s only another week, right?” She nodded. “Good,” he said. “But I just don’t have anyone else who can do it.”

She bit her lip, sniffled a little, then nodded. “Alright, Thor, thank you. And Thor, you can’t tell ANYONE about this! Not even Jane!”

“Thank YOU, Sif. Buck up, now. And I promise, won’t tell anyone.”

She turned and left without another word.

Loki woke slowly. For the first time in a month, he felt like he’d gotten a good night’s sleep. He felt sated, satisfied in a way he’d never been before. He yawned and stretched, reaching for her…

And she wasn’t there. She had never been there. But it had felt so real! He could still feel her in his arms, smell her on his skin, still hear the moans she made and the sound of her voice as she told him she loved him…

Of course it was a dream. Because that was impossible. He knew he was unlovable.

“I have got to talk to someone about this,” he finally acknowledged to himself. “I have to.” And he remembered what Volstagg had said. He dressed quickly and stepped into the sitting room. No sign of Sif. He knew she was too good a soldier to have deserted her post, so he opened the door to the hall, where he saw the guard who was covering for her. “Lady Sif has stepped away?” he inquired, his brows raised. “Yes, Loki,” the man replied.

“Very well. I’m going to see Volstagg. Come along.”

The guard nodded and fell in to follow him. The fellow’s legs were shorter than Loki’s, and he had to practically run to keep up, but Loki was in no mood to worry about being nice. When they arrived at Volstagg’s chambers, Loki turned back to him and said, “Wait outside.” Loki knocked, and when the door opened, he entered and shut it behind him.

“Loki!” Volstagg called. “Welcome! Thor, look, here’s Loki!”

Great. Thor was there. Oh well. He had been privy to most of Loki’s deepest secrets in the past, anyway.

“Volstagg, do you remember a few weeks ago, when you asked me what was wrong, and told me l could tell you?” Volstagg nodded. “Of course. And it still goes.”

“Good, because I need to unburden myself!” He began pacing, running his fingers through his hair so that it stuck out every which way. “I can‘t eat, I can’t sleep, l drink too much. All I can think of is—-” he paused, swallowing hard, “her…”

Volstagg’s rich laughter rang out. “Thor, Loki’s in love!”

“I can’t be, “Loki whispered.

“Why ever not?” Volstagg said. “Who is she? Some little kitchen wench? She would be lucky to receive your attentions!”

“She’s NOT a kitchen wench!“ Loki snarled.

“Whoa, whoa, Loki,” Thor finally spoke, holding his hands palms out. “Back down, brother.”

Loki stopped to gather himself.

“So, does she return your feelings, then?” Volstagg asked.

Loki looked at him like he had two heads. “How could anyone possibly love me, then?“ he asked. “After what I’ve done, how could anyone ever trust me enough to even like me, let alone love me? I am the monster parents tell their children about at night, hated and feared in all the 9 Realms.” He started pacing again.

Thor, for his part, was beginning to be delighted by what he was hearing. If this was what he was beginning to think it was, he would be very pleased indeed.

“Loki, who is your love?” he asked gently. “Do we know her?”

Loki just looked at the floor. ”You probably know her better than anyone,” he mumbled. Suddenly, he looked up, looked at Volstagg, then looked at Thor. He swallowed audibly. “Thor, Volstagg - I’m not sure how it happened, but….”

“Spit it out, man!” Volstagg cried. “We’re dying here!”

Loki fisted his hair and pulled. “How?” he said plaintively. ”By Valhalla, how did I fall in love with Sif?”

“SIF?“ Volstagg yelled. “Who would be so stupid as to fall in love with SIF?”

Loki moved so fast, he was at Volstagg’s side, holding him by the throat before any of them even blinked.

“You will NOT say anything about her that I might find even remotely derogatory. EVER. Do you understand?” he snarled. “Guh –Loki, let go, uh yes, l understand.”

Loki released him and was back where he had been before, once more so fast that no one even saw him move. “Sorry, Volstagg. I’m just a little sensitive where she’s concerned.”

“Apology accepted, Loki,” Volstagg gasped, rubbing his throat. “I’m sorry if I sounded “derogatory”…”

Thor had watched the exchange with amusement. His little brother had it bad! And given the conversation he himself had had with a certain lady just that morning, he believed that a happy ending to this situation should be fairly easy to bring about. He would have to just watch how he played it, so that neither his best friend nor his brother would feel betrayed. He thought about it for a moment.

“Loki,” he began, ”l am privy to secrets I am not allowed to share, but trust me when I say this. Since l found Jane, there’s one thing I’m sure of: you should never give up on the possibility of love.”

“We will help you woo her!” Volstagg said, delighted. “Who knows her better than we? She shall be yours!”

Loki looked up, daring to smile a little. “You would really do that for me?” he asked.

Thor laughed “Of course, brother! Now come sit, so that we can plot her downfall!”

“Plot?” chuckled Loki. “I like the sound of that!”

When Sif arrived back at Loki’s rooms, the guard was gone, and she assumed Loki had gone for breakfast. She went to her room to change into more casual clothes, then took a seat in the sitting room and settled in to wait.

Loki approached his rooms with some trepidation. On Thor and Volstagg’s advice, he had gone to the gardens and picked a bouquet of flowers. He had tied the bunch with a ribbon, and held it loosely at his side. He thought about knocking, but then realized that that would be silly. This was his room, after all! He straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat, and entered the room.

And froze. Because there was Sif, sitting in his favorite chair, and looking more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his life. He knew it had been just a dream, but the memory of holding her and kissing her was so strong, that he just wanted to rush to her side, pull her into his arms, and bury his face in her hair. He caught himself, forcing himself to approach her in a normal manner, holding out the flowers. He gave a little bow. “For you,“ he said.

Sif was having the same memories, only she knew they were REAL. She hadn’t been dreaming. She had held, and kissed and caressed and loved this man, and she was longing to do it again. Instead, she just accepted the flowers, and asked, ”what’s the occasion?”

“An apology, for last night,” he said ruefully.’’ I’m afraid I was rather — intoxicated. I hope I didn’t say or do anything, uh, inappropriate.”

“No,” she shook her head. Everything had been more than appropriate! “You were a perfect gentleman.” And a perfect lover! “Let me get a vase and some water. What shall we do today?”

“I thought we could go read in the garden. Or, maybe you would like to try fishing again?” Loki inquired, his brows raised.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m up to fishing. Last night was pretty. ..” She trailed off. “The late-night dancing, I mean…” she said hastily.

“Reading in the garden, then. Let’s stop by the library and get a new book.” “OK,” she said, and followed him down the hall.

For the first time in a month, Loki allowed himself to feel some hope. He had had his fingers crossed that she would pick reading, as Thor had said he would be putting a new book of romantic poetry in the library for just such a purpose.He found it quickly, then led her to the garden. He had brought a blanket, and spread it and motioned for her to sit. He seated himself at her feet, opened the book, and began to read.

“may i feel said he  
by e e cummings

may i feel said he  
(i’ll squeal said she  
just once said he)  
it’s fun said she

(may i touch said he  
how much said she  
a lot said he)  
why not said she

(let’s go said he  
not too far said she  
what’s too far said he  
where you are said she)

may i stay said he  
(which way said she  
like this said he  
if you kiss said she

may i move said he  
is it love said she)  
if you’re willing said he  
(but you’re killing said she

but it’s life said he  
but your wife said she  
now said he)  
ow said she

(tiptop said he  
don’t stop said she  
oh no said he)  
go slow said she

(cccome?said he  
ummm said she)  
you’re divine! said he  
(you are Mine said she)”

Sif thought she might spontaneously combust or swoon or something. His voice — his oh-so-seductive voice! She thought she might come just listening to him read! She was certainly wet! He hadn’t looked at her throughout the entire poem, just kept reading in that warm-honey voice of his. She thought she might pass out. “Loki, “she said breathlessly.

Loki was glad he was holding the book across his lap. If he hadn’t have been, she surely would have seen the enormous bulge in his trousers. “Yes, well,” he said, finally looking up at her. And caught the expression on her face. She looked like she’d been making love, cheeks pink, breath short, hair in disarray where she’d been pulling at it. “Sif,” he sighed, and bent over and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed, then opened her mouth, and he lightly licked at the corners of her lips, until she gasped and pulled away. “Loki!” she said sternly.

He sat up abruptly. “I’m sorry, Sif,” he said dazedly. “It was just such a sexy poem, wasn’t it?”

“Very!” she said. “But no more of that,” she warned.

The rest of the day, Loki seemed like a different person, smiling, joking, mischievous. “Like his old self, before he found out he wasn’t really Odin’s son,” Sif thought. “He’s charming this way.” She knew she’d have to be even more on guard.

That night at supper, for the first time during this shift, Loki didn’t drink. His good mood continued throughout the meal, and when they returned to his room, they played cribbage until it grew late.

“We’re tied now, so I demand a tiebreaker tomorrow!” she declared.

“You’re on!” he promised.

“It’s late,” she said.

He looked at her steadily. “Yes,” he murmured. “Sif?”

“Yes Loki?”

“May l kiss you goodnight?” he whispered. Her breath caught. She looked up into his eyes, and nodded. He bent his head, just barely touching her lips with his, she almost wasn’t sure it had really happened. He stood back up. “Goodnight,” he said quietly, and gently shut his door.

He was holding her in his arms and kissing her. She was making those obscene little noises in the back of her throat, and he was so hot for her. And then, in the way of dreams, she wasn’t there. He watched as she went around a ring of men, kissing each passionately. Volstagg, then Hogun, Fandral, even Odin! Then she moved on to the Midgardian Avengers: Steve, then Clint, Tony, Bruce, even the big green guy Bruce turned into (that’s how even his dreaming self knew this was a dream). When she got to Thor, she rubbed herself against him, her hands fisted in his hair. They turned to him, pointing and laughing. “As if she could ever love you, brother!” Thor mocked.

“No! Sif! No! Not her! Don’t go! No!” He sat bolt up in bed, panting hard.

Sif was laying on her back, wide awake, when she heard Loki cry out her name. He sounded as if he were in trouble. She knew there were people in Asgard that weren’t happy that he was not in jail, and she feared someone may have snuck in to harm him. She didn’t even think about it; she grabbed her sword and ran for his room, slamming the door open.

“What is it, Loki? What’s wrong? Who’s trying to hurt you?” Her eyes darted around, seeking an intruder. ”There’s no one here,” she said, as if to herself. She lowered her sword. She looked at him and saw the expression on his face, then remembered that she was in her nightwear. “I might as well be naked,” she thought.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Loki said quietly. “I was having a nightmare.” He tried not to stare at her in her see-through gown, but it was very difficult.

“I heard you call my name…” The way he was looking at her was making her wet.

“Yes, well, the nightmare was about you,” he admitted quietly. Seeing her like this, half naked with a sword in her hand, had him hard, and he was glad for the blanket in his lap.

“About me? What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said.” I - l can’t tell you, Sif…”

Sif dropped her sword with a clatter, stormed over to the bed, grabbed Loki by the night shirt, and shoved her face up to his. “WHAT. IS. IT?“ she said between gritted teeth.

Loki didn’t say anything. He just grabbed her and kissed her.

Sif sunk into his kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. This time he wasn’t drunk. He knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. And right now, it felt very much as if he wanted her! She felt his erection throbbing against her, and she reached down to stroke him through his nightclothes. He kissed up her cheek to her ear, then down her neck, cupping both her breasts through her nightdress. She put her free arm around him and pulled him tight to her, reaching her other hand under his nightclothes to grip his hard length. She stroked him gently.

“Sif,” he whispered, “if you want to stop, we need to do it now, or I’m afraid I won’t be able to.”

His words thrilled her, and she shook her head frantically. “No, no, I don’t want to stop, Loki. I’ve been fighting this for nearly 4 weeks. I need you so badly, that if I don’t have you now, I’m going to absolutely explode!”

He let out a groan, kissing her deeply, and flipped her over onto her back. “I’m afraid I’m too far gone to be gentle, Sif,” he said between kisses, his hands fumbling to lift her nightdress. “I hope l don’t hurt you,” he grunted, and pushed into her.

“We can go gentle next time!” she bit out. “Right now, I just need you to make me come!” Her words made him even more aroused, and he thrust faster and harder into her. She rose to meet him, grinding against him, giving as good as she was getting. When he reached a hand between them, rubbing her clit with his thumb, she felt her climax begin as her walls tightened around him. ”I’m coming!” She gasped, coming apart underneath him. That was all he needed, and he gave one final thrust against her, spilling his essence into her, sprawling on top of her as his arms gave out.

“That was even better than last night,” she murmured against his neck. “Wait, what?” he said, raising up and looking down at her. She hid her face against his arm. “Um… So… never mind…?“ she said. “Uh, change of subject…?”

“I thought it was a dream. You… you said you love me.” He looked stunned. She reached her hand up to his face, cradling his cheek. “You had too much to drink. The Midgardian spirits…” She swallowed hard. “I took advantage of you. I’m not proud of it, but Loki, I wanted you so badly, l just couldn’t help it…”

A little smile started playing about his lips. “It isn’t every day that you hear a woman say she ”took advantage” of a man,” he chuckled. “A man pretty much has to be willing, dearest!”

“But you were so drunk…”

“Apparently not that drunk!” he said, hugging her to him. “So, do you really?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip.” Do I what?” she said, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Do you love me?” he whispered, looking at her with hope and longing in his eyes.

She felt a tear start down her cheek, and she gave a little nod. “Yes, oh yes I do. So much, you don’t even know. There. I’ve told you.” She reached up to touch his lips gently. ”Say something, Loki…”

He reached out a finger, wiping the tear off her cheek and bringing it to his lips. ”I’ve loved you since we were children. I love you, Sif.”

And this time when they came together, it was that much sweeter, knowing that they loved each other.

The End


End file.
